cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network (Japan)
In Japan, Cartoon Network is broadcast on the SKY PerfecTV! platform, cable, and on broadband TV platforms. Cartoon Network Japan airs several anime, traditional Cartoon Network programs, as well as acquired Western programs. All non-Japanese programs are available with the original English audio, as well as the Japanese language dub. The channel launched on September 1st, 1997. Current Programming Blocks Boomerang Similar to the Boomerang network in the United States, this variant (everyday, 11p-1a) airs Western classic cartoons like The Jetsons and Birdman along with Japanese classics such as Kimba The White Lion and Triton Of The Sea. Cartoon Midnight Cartoon Midnight is a late night block (Su-F, midnight) that showcases various international and arthouse films. Cartoon Network Theatre → Cartoon Network Popcorn Showcases and premieres movies, similar to Cartoon Network USA's "The Flicks" (Su-F, 11a-12:30p) Past Programming Blocks Pipora Pepora Cartoon Network Japan's home for preschool programming (M-F 7a-9a, Sa-Su 2p-4p). Hosted by gingerbread men, the block showcases preschool cartoons from all over the world like Peppa Pig, Noukie's Pictures, and Papillon Et Mamillon. Toonami Based on the American action block Toonami (M-F, 4p-5p), the robot TOM presents Western action cartoons such as Teen Titans and The Batman. Gururi! World Tour A showcase for various foreign cartoon shows (M-Sa, 11a-12a). Era Names * Launch - 2005: Powerhouse * 2006 - 2009: CN City * 2009 - 2011: New Wave * 2011 - 2015: CHECK it 1.0 * 2016: CHECK it 4.0 * 2017 - Present: Dimensional Shows aired on Cartoon Network Japan Cartoon Network Originals / Other Worldwide Shows * 2 Stupid Dogs * Adventure Time * The Addams Family (1973 Animated Series) * * Animaniacs * The Amazing World of Gumball * * Batman Series ** ** Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Ben 10 ** Ben 10: Alien Force ** Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ** Ben 10: Omniverse ** Ben 10 (Reboot) * Camp Lazlo * Chowder * Class of 3000 * Clarence * Codename: Kids Next Door * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * The Cramp Twins * Dexter's Laboratory * DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk * Ed, Edd n Eddy * * Fantastic Four * The Flintstones * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Garfield and Friends * The Garfield Show * Generator Rex * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * * The Huckleberry Hound Show * The Jetsons * Johnny Bravo * Looney Tunes Series ** The Bugs Bunny Show (Program for collecting about 3 short films) ** Duck Dodgers ** The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries ** Baby Looney Tunes ** The Looney Tunes Show ** Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production / New Looney Tunes * Mao Mao * * * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * The Mr. Men Show * Oggy and the Cockroaches * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * * * Pink Panther and Pals * The Powerpuff Girls ** PowerPuff Girls Z ** The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series) * * Regular Show * * Steven Universe * Space Ghost and Dino Boy * Superman: The Animated Series * Teen Titans ** Teen Titans Go! * * Tom and Jerry ** Tom & Jerry Kids ** Tom and Jerry Tales ** The Tom and Jerry Show * Toonsylvania * Top Cat * Totally Spies! * Uncle Grandpa * Unikitty! * Wacky Races ** Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines ** The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * We Bare Bears * Young Justice Shows made in Japan The entries part of the official site lineup as of 2014 are in bold. * Ah My Goddess (ああっ女神さまっ)(Movie) *'Idolish7' (アイドリッシュセブン) * Idol Densetsu Eriko (アイドル伝説えり子) * Ashita he Free Kick (あしたへフリーキック) * Attack No. 1 (アタックNo.1) * Anime de Jugemu (アニメでじゅげむ) * Uta no Prince-sama: Maji Love 1000% (うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVE1000%) * Space Battleship Yamato (宇宙戦艦ヤマト) * NG Knight Ramune & 40 (NG騎士ラムネ&40) * F * éX-Driver (エクスドライバー)(Movie) * Oh! Mikey Tokubetsu Hen 1, 2 (オー!マイキー 特別篇1、2)(CARTOON MIDNIGHT) * Onegai! Samia-don (おねがい!サミアどん) * Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら)(Movie) * Kawaii! JeNny * Ganbare!! Tabuchi-kun!! (がんばれ!!タブチくん!!)(Movie) ** Ganbare!! Tabuchi-kun!! 2nd Bullet: Gekito Pennant Race (がんばれ!!タブチくん!! 第2弾 激闘ペナントレース) ** Ganbare!! Tabuchi-kun!! Hatsu Warai 3rd Bullet: Aa Tsuppari Jinsei (がんばれ!!タブチくん!! 初笑い第3弾 あゝツッパリ人生) * Kiko-chan's Smile (きこちゃんすまいる) * Mobile Police Patlabor (機動警察パトレイバー) * Captain (キャプテン) * Dino Adventure Jura Tripper (恐竜冒険記ジュラトリッパー) * Kyoro-chan (キョロちゃん) * Keshikasu-kun (ケシカスくん) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (攻殻機動隊 STAND ALONE COMPLEX) ** Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (攻殻機動隊 S.A.C. 2nd GIG) * Gozonji! Gekko Kamen-kun (ごぞんじ!月光仮面くん) * Sasuga no Sarutobi (さすがの猿飛) * The Big O (THE ビッグオー) * Jarinko Chie (じゃりン子チエ) * Jankenman (ジャンケンマン) * 11 Piki no Neko (11ぴきのねこ) ** 11 Piki no Neko Toahodori (11ぴきのねことあほうどり) * Neo-Human Casshern (新造人間キャシャーン) * Zukkoke Knight - Don De La Mancha (ずっこけナイトドンデラマンチャ) * Sengoku Majin GoShogun (戦国魔神ゴーショーグン) * Zenderman (ゼンダマン) * Hana Kappa (はなかっぱ) * Soreike! Anpanman (それいけ!アンパンマン)(Movie) * You're Under Arrest (逮捕しちゃうぞ) * Time Patrol Team Rescueman (タイムパトロール隊オタスケマン) * Time Bokan (タイムボカン) * Dash Kappei (ダッシュ勝平) * Tanoshi Moomin Ikka (楽しいムーミン一家)(Categorized on the website under "Sekai no Anime" (世界のアニメ)) ** Tanoshi Moomin Ikka: Boken Nikki (楽しいムーミン一家 冒険日記) * Chocolate Underground ~Bokura no Chocolate Senso~ (チョコレート・アンダーグラウンド〜ぼくらのチョコレート戦争〜) * They're Here! Powerpuff Girls Z (出ましたっ!パワパフガールズZ) * Super Beast Machine God Dancouga (超獣機神ダンクーガ) * Cho Shonen Tanteidan Neo (超・少年探偵団NEO) * Ganso Tensai Bakabon (元祖天才バカボン) * Heisei Tensai Bakabon (平成天才バカボン) * Rerere no Tensai Bakabon (レレレの天才バカボン) * Tenchi Muyo! (天地無用!) * Special Armored Battalion Dorvack (特装機兵ドルバック) * Dokonjo Gaeru (ど根性ガエル) * Tottemo! Luckyman (とっても!ラッキーマン) * Dragon Quest (ドラゴンクエスト) * Ninku (NINKU -忍空-) * VS Knight Ramune & 40 Fire (VS騎士ラムネ&40炎) * Hacktion Daimao (ハクション大魔王) * Floral Magician Mary Bell (花の魔法使いマリーベル) * Hyper Combat Giant Great Dangaioh (破邪巨星Gダンガイオー) * Fair then Partly Piggy (はれときどきぶた) * Hitomi no Naka no Shonen: Jugo Shonen Hyoryuki (瞳のなかの少年 十五少年漂流記) * The Big O (THE ビッグオー) * Secret Society Eagle Talon (秘密結社 鷹の爪) ** Secret Society Eagle Talon: Countdown (秘密結社 鷹の爪 カウントダウン) * Purin Purin Monogatari (プリンプリン物語)(Puppet Show) * Bonobono (ぼのぼの)(Movie) * PoPoLoCrois Monogatari (ポポロクロイス物語) * Mameushi-kun (まめうしくん) ** Mach Girl (マッハガール) * Magic Knight Rayearth (魔法騎士レイアース) * Machine Robo: The Running Battlehackers (マシンロボ ぶっちぎりバトルハッカーズ) * Magic Angel Sweet Mint (魔法のエンジェルスイートミント) * Magical Princess Minky Momo (魔法のプリンセス ミンキーモモ) * The Adventures of Maya the Honey Bee (みつばちマーヤの冒険) * Midori no Makibao (みどりのマキバオー) * Miyuki (みゆき) * Musashi no Ken (六三四の剣) * Jolie the Famous Dog (名犬ジョリィ) * Yatterman (ヤッターマン) * Yanase Takashi Marchen Gekijo (やなせたかしメルヘン劇場) * Ranma 1/2 (らんま1/2) * Licca: the Mystery Tale of Mysterious Yunia (Licca ふしぎな不思議なユーニア物語) * Ashita no Joe (あしたのジョー)(Moved to MONDO TV on February 17, 2016) * Tensai Bakabon (天才バカボン)(Moved to MONDO TV on March 1, 2017) ;Toonami * IGPX * Space Legend Ulysses 31 (宇宙伝説ユリシーズ31) * Science Ninja Team Gatchaman (科学忍者隊ガッチャマン) * Samurai Deeper Kyo * School Rumble (スクールランブル) * Slayers (スレイヤーズ) * DAN DOH!! * Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (魔探偵ロキRAGNAROK) * LAST EXILE * Flame of Recca (烈火の炎) ;Boomerang * Space Knight Tekkaman (宇宙の騎士テッカマン) * Triton of the Sea (海のトリトン) * Koya no Shonen Isamu (荒野の少年イサム) * Goku no Daiboken (悟空の大冒険) * Jungle Emperor (ジャングル大帝) * Hurricane Polymar (破裏拳ポリマー) * Paul's Miraculous Adventure (ポールのミラクル大作戦) * Mach GoGoGo (マッハGoGoGo) * Ribbon Knight (リボンの騎士) Full list of shows External links * Official Site Category:Cartoon Network around the world